


One Hundred

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Series: OTP: You're the boss [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Bull works on clearing Grace's busy brain so she can concentrate on the moment. He counts down from one hundred, and she can't come until he reaches zero.I can't remember where I read about this concept, but it was in deep in a kink blog somewhere!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr ages ago. Adding here so it's part of Grace's definitive canon.

Grace could have trouble clearing her mind and focusing on the space and moment that Bull created so he introduced her to a game called One Hundred.

“I’m going to count down from one hundred and your goal is not to blow until we reach zero. How does that sound?”

Grace nodded, smile spreading across her face.

“Move as much as you want, make as much noise as you want. But keep your hands by your sides and your eyes on me.” Bull fluffed the pillows and watched Grace settle back, her legs bent and open. So eager. She gathered the sheets into her fists and wiggled her toes.

Bull knelt in front of her, rested his hands on her shoulders. He met her gaze.

“One hundred… ninety nine…”

He massaged her shoulders, thumbs pressing in against her clavicle. He moved down, slowly, covering as much of her skin with his massive hands as he could while he counted down. He didn’t expect her to last until zero. Not the first time, anyway.

“Eighty seven… eighty six…”

She bit her lip as his fingers grazed the underside of her tits, thumbs circling, avoiding her nipples. Her eyes squeezed shut as she squirmed and Bull stopped his movements, waited for Grace to calm down. Shit, he’d barely even started and look what he’d reduced her to already. He felt a perverse pride in the ease and speed at which he could seduce this woman. But he felt even greater pride when she could hold out against his attempts.

“Sorry,” she whispered, opening her eyes.

Bull leant in and kissed her, told her not to apologise. Told her she was doing well. He continued on his exploration.

“Seventy three…”

But maybe Bull had underestimated his ability to turn Grace into a shuddering mess. He’d made his way down her body, had barely touched her clit. Just brushed his finger over it when Grace had howled, body shaking, legs twitching. To come at such a light touch. Damn, he must’ve really sensitised her.

She sagged against the pillows, legs out straight. Bull shuffled up beside her and pulled her against him.

“Seventy three is an awful number,” she grumbled.

Bull squeezed her. “Hey, looked and sounded like a damn good orgasm from where I was.”

“It was sudden!” She grabbed his hand and pressed his fingertips between her legs. She groaned and he stroked her clit. “I can still feel it.”

Bull pulled his hand away and sucked his fingers, moaning outrageously as he looked down at Grace. She slapped his shoulder and laughed.

“Can we try again?” she asked. “Not now. But… I want to get to zero. I know I can.”

“Of course.” Bull’d help her get there the best way he could.

*

_Sixty two_.

_Fifty one_.

_Forty eight_ –-a celebration of cheese and peach jam for making it past half way.

_Eighteen_. A personal best. “I’ve been practising alone,” Grace said, blushing. And damn if the thought of Grace counting down and touching herself didn’t turn Bull on…

_Three_. So close. He could feel her disappointment. “It was a terrible orgasm, too. I tried to stop but I couldn’t and then it was over.”

He makes it up to her, devoting himself to her until she has the body-shaking orgasm she so deserves.

_Zero_. Zero. Grace laughed so hard she almost fell off the bed. “We did it!” She was so pleased and Bull wasn’t prepared for her to push him onto his back, to crawl on top of him. But shit, when she sank down on his cock and rode him–-good thing they weren’t counting down for  _him_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up from the previous encounter. Present tense. Cullen is discussed... Additional tags-that-aren't-tagged: blindfolds, fail sex

She gets good. Real good. Bull ups his game. He ups the stakes: no moving. No noise. He gets to three and starts counting up again. She’s so frustrated and her eyes are on fire but he starts counting down again and she makes it, quivering and heaving. She forgives him.

The tragedy-–and their only real failure-–comes when he blindfolds her. He watches her face, the way she grits her teeth and groans. But she doesn’t arch her back. She doesn’t gasp. She’s frustrated but he doesn’t know why. He keeps going. She hasn’t told him to stop. He gets to zero. Nothing. He frowns, keeps stroking her, urging her on with a rumble in his voice but she tells him to stop. She sits up and pulls the blindfold off, grumbles as she rubs her eyes.

“I kept thinking about Cullen!” She bunched the blindfold up in her hands. “When I close my eyes all I can see is him and his stupid feathery coat and that stupid face he pulls when he thinks I’m not paying attention and I’m  _not_ paying attention because who cares about where the troops are or how many rocks they brought back. And do you know what?” she glared at Bull. “Do you know what I heard him say? He said Tiger weed in his room. Honestly! It wasn’t Tiger. It was Panda. Does he not know the difference? I was  _so_  angry. I told Sera she should make sure his underwear draw stays open so Druff can go fur up his smalls. See how he likes that.”

Okay. So maybe the blindfold isn’t such a good idea. Bull lets her rant, shakes his head and scoffs in all the right places as she goes on to detail more of Cullen’s misdeeds. He takes her foot in hand, rubbing along the arch, pressing hard so as not to tickle. By the time he’s finished her other foot and made his way up to her knee, she’s calmed down and watching him. She’s writhing a little, gasping as he drags his thumb around the back of her knee.

“Eyes on me,” he says. He lifts her legs and strokes her thighs, holds her gaze for a moment before speaking again. “One hundred… ninety nine…”

She comes on zero, Bull’s name on her lips. Inquisition long forgotten.


End file.
